Fairytale
by lekhnu-padhnu-sunnu
Summary: "This is a story of adventure, magic, mystery, romance, finding one true love, soulmate, eating soul, shark teeth, pigtails, hero, jealousy, greed, selfless, selfishness-" "Wowo…wo stop right there! What did you mean by eating soul! Is that even physically possible? Warning: You might get bored out of it and just fall asleep or might get headache (you have been warned)


I do not own "Soul Eater"

( **Bold-** _Italic_ letters are narration of "story teller")

Warning: You might get bored out of it and just fall asleep or might get headache of confusion (you have been warned)

" _ **This is a story of adventure, magic, mystery, romance, finding one true love, soul mate, eating soul, shark teeth, pigtails, hero, jealousy, greed, selfless, selfishness-"**_

"Wow…woo stop right there! What did you mean by eating soul?! Is that even physically possible? Are you tripping, old man? Don't tell me you are trying to make us listen to some crap about your life achievement. If you are then I'm out of here. I don't wanna have headache…..again." said the young boy from a group of children. The said old man eyes were twitching from the anger that he had been suppressing from half an hour. "Listen boy, I have been very patient of your rude behaviour for quite sometimes, this is 10th time that you have interrupted me. And no one I mean not a single human had dared to oppose my word. I'm only being patient because you are under age and very sensitive." said the old man with clenched teeth. "Boo~hoo~ cry me a river, old man I don't care about your story. I just want to get out of here!" snarled the young boy.

'This imbecile of a brat is trying his every nerve of a patient which he is oh so desperately trying to keep on, enough is enough he don't care if the boy is only 7yrs. He is the great "story teller"; he is the infamous "story teller" that gives the world mind blowing stories based on real life. Nobody gets away insulting him, no matter what he is going to teach some lesson to this brat.' thought the old man. "What did you call me, fool?! for a white hair punk you got some nerve to call me old. I will have you know that I merely look like I'm in my mid 30's and far more powerful then you! So speak with respect, fool!" said old man I mean the man who seems to be in his mid 30's.

"heeh! First you got to earn it to get respect, you geezer! And I'm not believing that you look like in your late 30's.'' snickered the white hair boy. "mid 30's, punk! MID 30's!" cried back the old man I mean the man who seems to be in mid 40's. At this point the room was filled with the silent battle of electrifying glare between the white hair boy and the old man I mean the man who seems to be in his late 40's. The children were entertained by this and watched on going battle between those two like some clip from thriller movie.

The loud crash from outside of the room startled everyone. The shouting and footsteps coming towards the room got attention of the children and old man I mean the man who seems to be in his mid 50's. The door was pushed open by the man in a suit with red hair, annoyed blue eyes who was shouting at the man in lab coat with grayish hair, bored green eye giving uninterested look to the red hair man, "For death sake Franken, would you stop threatening the guards to cut them open! We could have simply told them that we are here for kids!" shouted the red hair man. "Calm down, Spirit I was only mentioning about their possible history of heritage. You should know that for a long time I haven't participated in experimenting on the guards." said Franken with no big deal. "CALM DOWN! How could I calm down when you literally took out your scalpel and told them they looked like of different species! And demanded them to come in lab so you could be satisfy after looking inside of them!" shouted Spirit. At this Franken slyly replied, "Spirit, you should not say those kind things infront of young minds. It sounds so wrong for so many reasons coming out from your mouth." This comment drew the attention of Spirit towards the children and the old man I mean the man who seems to be in his late 50's who watched the new comer in amusement. "Franken, you were the one who said it! I was just retelling what you have said to the guards!" shouted Spirit with red face of embarrassment and anger.

It was such a hilarious situation to watch other in embarrassment like some comedy show, alas this moment had to be stopped by fake cough and clearing throat, "Sorry to interrupt your little chit-chat, but may I know what are you two doing here standing at the door looking like fool?" said the old man I mean the man who seems to be in his mid 60's. The three of adults just stared as each other, after a few seconds of staring Spirit was the one to talk first, "Excalibur, nice to meet you too. I don't understand, why are you babysitting the group of kindergarten? I thought you didn't want to be contaminated by the idiocy that runs in our blood, you-"

"Fools like you could never understand the word of wisdom, on the other hand young kids like them could be taught by the genius like me. They need to be explained about certain history and learn from its' mistake." said Excalibur haughtily. It seems that interrupting in mid sentences of each other had become some kind of bizarre comedy to the children who where giggling like adorable kids they are. The girl with blue hair on ponytail asked Excalibur politely, "Mr. Excalibur, could we have a break? The twins are starting to doze off." At this information Spirit kindly informed the blue hair girl, "No need for that dear, I'm here to take the kids home-"

"You fool, how dare you talk of taking the children home while they are in middle of important class, it is the violation of the rul-" Excalibur authority voice was cut short by a sharp remark of the white hair boy, "What class?! You practically drag us here, to build the fort of cushion. But all we did was listen to your yapping!" Spirit had a proud grin at the sharp comment of the white hair boy towards the "story teller".

"My my Excalibur, it seems you are the one to violate 'children rights to have fun' rule. How could you ever do that to toddlers who can't even defend themselves?" slyly said Franken who was until now watching them in silence.

If not for the loud cry of the blond hair girl, this bizarre comedy of interrupting each other sentences would have continued forever. Everybody turned their head towards the black hair girl who was mercilessly pinching the checks of the blond hair girl, "STOP PINCHING ME AGGIE! LET GO!" shouted the blond hair girl who was griping the hair of Agnes (Aggie). "First you let go! Ana. YOU STARTED IT!" equally shouted Agnes (Aggie) to Diana (Ana). Both of the girls were holding their tears at the edge of their eyes. At this, the other children got excited to see the opportunity of fight, so they started to chant for the two girls to fight.

Spirit being the grown-up started to talk them out of each other death grip, "Now...now no need for violence. Agnes…Diana… you are family and family don't fight. You know, your mothers would be very sad if you two fight like that." said Spirit, listening to his reason Franken agreed and said "Yes, family don't fight like some gutless sissy…they fight with weapons to overpower other. So I say we have pillow fight between Agnes and Diana to see who is the victorious of this fight." declared Franken with a glint of flash in his glass. Spirit could not believe what Franken had suggested to do, he tried to reason with Franken and shouted at with panicky in his voice, "What in the name of death are you saying Franken?! Why are you letting them fight?! What is wrong with you?! You need to stop thi-" he was again interrupted by Excalibur who calmly said; "For once the fool is right. We can not let them fight (at the background; "Thank Death for someone is reasonable" huffed out Spirit thinking he now had a support of one adult) here. They might get injured with small amount of pillow that is present in this room we need to bring more of those soft pillows and start this fight. It would be noble thing to do."

The moment Excalibur finished his sentences, the little hope that Spirit had put on Excalibur flew away like a drop of water evaporates on the desert. So much for faith, Spirit objected and said, "Wait a minute, Excalibur what do you mean by noble thing to do?! There is nothing noble about making 6yrs. old fight with each other. It is actually disgrace-" once again Excalibur interrupted Spirit, "Fools like you do not understand teaching the art of fighting (at the background; "What art? There isn't any art hidden in it!" shouted Spirit but unfortunate for him, Excalibur is in one of his rant episode) which should be well taught at the early age of children. Hear me children of the future, warrior of death city, you will be bestow by the knowledge that we are going to learn by watching young lady Agnes and lady Diana. Come let us chant for the victory." finished his speech.

At this rate Spirit was speechless and tired of reasoning with them so he just let it happen. The two girls let each other go and got weapon of a pillow for a fight. Franken played the role of referee, he told them to pick up their pillow and fight. The battle cry was heard from the two girl, they threw, smashed, and try to strangle each other with the pillow. Agnes was getting upper hand on the fight, as she went for a kill. Diana seeing it threw another pillow at Agnes, fortunately she dodged it but unfortunately for the dark bluish hair boy he didn't see it and get faced pillow by it. There was a silence for moment you could feel the tension building on the dark bluish hair boy and like a storm the boy shouted, "PILLOW FIGHT!" everyone at the room looked for the weapon to defend themselves. The room was turned into the battle ground for the children. They smacked each other with pillow and got really intense with it. Spirit seeing this as opportunity, he eye signaled Franken and both of them dived for their target.

Franken grabbed the twins and Spirit drag the white hair boy who was trying to beat up the dark bluish hair boy. Finally, they were out of the horrible battle ground of pillow fight. They were walking towards their home, Spirit and Franken were carrying each of the twins in their arms while the white hair boy quietly walked between two elder. The walk was too quiet for Spirit as he knew that kids at this age should be chatterbox trying to annoy the grown up. So for a child talk, Spirit thought he would start the conversation, "Ahem...how was your day Solomon?" with a deep frown on Solomon face he said, "You were there, Granpa. You should know how my day had gone." With that said he walked little faster leaving the twins with his grandpa.

At the comment of his first grandkid Spirit sweat-drop, while Franken watched them amused by the effort Spirit had put trying to start small talk with his grankid. "For a grankid, you got a one sharp tongue brat. Berating adult and remarking sharp reply I don't know why I'm not surprised?" snickered Franken.

Spirit took a long breath and huffed out with sign, "Don't remind me Frank, with the brain like his mother and attitude like his father he is unstoppable. Sometime it gives me nightmare that I got a devil for grankids….humph but they are still my grandkids so I love them no matter how much they try to berate me. I will always love them~" said Spirit with whipped face, hugging the one of a twin in his arm who was asleep and drooling on his shoulder. Franken with light nudge brought Spirit from his day dreaming, "You still act like when your daughter was small child. Tch... Come on, let us not stand here. Solomon is already half way to the home." said Franken softly so he would not wake up the other twin on his arm who also asleep and drooling on his shoulder. Franken thought looking at the toddler, 'Dear death, he need to send the cleaning bill to this little girl's father after all drooling comes specifically from his gene.'

"Heh, Maka will always be my small child. She is my little angel, granpa loves you, your twin sister, your big brother and your mom~ Emiko chan~" said Spirit with smitten face which made Franken grimaced at him 'he felt pity for Maka for she cannot escape from the disgustingly sweet love of her father and now that she had kids it will only encourage Spirit to show his affection far more greater than before.' he thought.

Franken isn't against Spirit but sometime it is good to keep affection hidden from others and showed to only loved ones. Spirit is just over flown with public display affection for his child and grankids. He can't be helped, it is a lost case. They caught up with Solomon who was walking with hands inside his pant pockets. His head was down and half of his face was covered by his hair, which so much look like his fathers' hair. Spirit knowing his grandson is moping, he thought of cheering him up. After all what kind of grandpa would he'll be, if he couldn't even know the reason behind his crankiness.

So once again he asked his grandson in his 'talk to me kid I'll solve your all problem, I'll be there for you whenever you need me. I would never judge you no matter what happens' voice, "Solomon, what's wrong? I thought you would want today to spend your day being big brother and showing your sisters to be how to be cool like you." At this Solomon eyebrow knitted together and the frown just deepened more, "I was having cool day with Karin and Emiko before that geezer drag us to that room and started to talk nonsense." said the boy with irritated. "Ah, so Excalibur is the culprit for my grankid sour mood." said Spirit with understanding, "Excalibur…he…what can I say he tends to annoy people with his rant. No need spoil your mood on that," complied Spirit. "It's not only his rant. He...he…he needs to know when to shut his mouth." angrily said Solomon.

'Now what in the name of death is his grandson not telling him. Did that bastard talk wrong to his precious grankid? He swears on death, that he would be the one to take vengeance on holy sword for making his grankid all frustrate and sad.' Spirit thought angrily. Spirit seriously said, "Solomon, look at me. Did he say something wrong? Or tried to hurt you? Cause if he did I would-" he was interrupted in his mid sentence by flustered Solomon, "No, he didn't say anything. I...It's just that he was going to talk about mom and dads' past like some kind of fairytale story. It just makes me mad that people takes our reality for some fantasy to dream on. I just want my parents to be known as normal and not be known by some fairytale.'' said Solomon in small voice with his head down and hands pushed deeper in his pant pockets.

'Oh dear, he didn't know that his grandson was hiding this kind of distress with him. There standing on the side of road hands in pockets, he looks ditto like his father all that cool act. Though he has his mother eyes and courage, he also has his father attitude and insecurity. His attitude can be dealt with ease, but his insecurity it can be little difficult to make him understand after all he is the son of his daughter.' thought Spirit. He stopped at the bench which was at the side of road to sit. "Come here, Solomon. Sit down with me." called Spirit. At his granpa request he sat on the bench at the side of his granpa. Spirit steadily put Emiko on his lap, so the little girl can sleep comfortably. "Tell me, Solomon what do you think is fairytale? How do you define it?" asked Spirit, after a few second his grandson replied, "Well, in the book and movie it shows that fairytale is kind of story where male/female protagonist defeats male/female antagonist or good over powers bad. It's kind of story that mom tell Karin and Emiko before they go to sleep, which I find ok I guess. But still people have no reason to take mom and dad like some object to amused at. They have no rights to stick their nose on our past, present or future."

"Yes, it is correct that they don't have rights to say on our life. But the fairytale that you have told me is not all the right meaning of It." said Spirit eyes softening. "You see, you have only said the meaning of fairytale as its end version. Do you know why people turn to be obsessed with fairytale?" at the Spirit question, Solomon shook his head in negative. So Spirit explains further, "People naturally seek for the happiness and when their life doesn't provide them that they desperately wish for some relief, faith to guide their life. And in some bizarre twisted way they get one which is known to be fairytale. It is sad bad it is the truth."

"So, people just want to have happily ever after. But it still isn't right to make our life some trophy of fairytale to people. We have real life you know." said Solomon. 'Ah he has got one smart mouth for a grandson, didn't he?' Spirit self questioned with himself. He laughed a little and pinched Solomon playfully which he pushed Spirit hand away and told him that it's not cool to pinch ones check. "Such bright mind of a grandson I have got, don't I?" said Spirit with bright eyes. 'It kills him to admit that Excalibur was right that the new generation is to be taught but he would never admit aloud that he was right about it' Spirit reminded himself. "Listen Solomon, fairytale is not only the story of hero saving damsel. It is the record of life that you carry every moment you live. It is the decision of how you take your first step, how you trust other with blind faith, how much you believe your love one to sacrifice yourself, and how you build up your everything with trust of each other. These are the things that are gathered in the meaning of fairytale. Some people takes all the morals from it some only grasp the small light of happiness from it. It clearly depends on you that how you want to see it." Spirit explanation dawns the realization and enlightenment on the child eyes which looks so much like of his mother. Solomon nods his head and says with curiosity, "Granpa, if it is like telling about life then why do people think that we only have happy ending? It's not like we have hard life but still we are normal as other you know."

"Your parents had impressed so many great personalities that people can't stop admiring them, Solomon. They have worked so hard to get their own happy fairytale that people sees them as a symbol of faith, love, trust and courage. That's why you don't need worry about it anymore." said Spirit proudly. At this Solomon smiled and said, "Mom would be really happy that you are giving me such a meaningful speech." "Heh...I'm always giving meaningful speech to you. You are the one who doesn't listen to me. Hmff~ you have learned such a bad habit from your nothing good for father. I really hope that these two angels would not take after anything from your father so far they look exact copy of your mother except for eyes but I can deal with that because it suits far better on your sisters then your lazy father." said Spirit with little hint of irritation because of mentioning about his grankids father. "Hahaha~ too late granpa, they already act and drool like dad, the only thing they have learned from mom is how to make weapon out of books which is really annoying, you know. They practices on me, ME their one and only cool big brother. If this goes on I don't think I might be touching books in my life. I might get book-phobia like dad." complained Solomon.

"It must be hard for living with dent on your head." sympathized his Grandpa. "You have no idea. Though it is very funny to watch dad get beat up by book." snickered his grandson. "Oh, what good news to hear that lazy father of your gets still beat up by my daughter, someone has to keep him in line. Good job my dear Maka~" said Spirit at this Solomon replied in negative, "No, Granpa mom doesn't beat dad up, and she is the one who patches dad after getting injured. It's a twin that does the beating. You should come and see them. It's so funny how they fight for dad attention and if only one gets attention the other throws the mass of books flying towards dad head. Hahahaha~" This news certainly made Spirit day. He could not believe that his precious granddaughters are beating the crap out of his son-in-law, this must be the one of happiest day of his life. 'All those year, you had laughed at me and now it is your turn wait until they grow up to be teenager. Karma is a b*tch, isn't it Soul 'Eater' Evans?!' laughed evilly at the thought of seeing Soul miserable and crying after his kids for to love him.

Solomon got little bit creeped out by his grandpa evil/creepy smiley face so he moved further away from him. Spirit seeing Solomon move snapped out of his imagination, "Oh, Solomon why are you moving away?" questioned Spirit. "Well, you were giving that creepy smile and I don't feel comfortable with It." replied Solomon with deadpan face. "Don't be cold to your granpa, Solomon kun~ it's just the thought of getting your father kicked makes my day." said Spirit cheerily. "Granpa, do you hate dad that much that you think it makes your day?" asked Solomon with sadness in his voice after all his dad is his idol and loves him very much. He would feel sad if his dad and granpa are not in good term. Solomon sadden question has surprised Spirit. He is discovering many doubts of his grandson today. It's not like he and his son-in-law had started the insulting just now, it's well known in family that they both talk everything without filter between them, whether it be in agreement or disagreement. May be because of that his grandson is confused between his and his son-in law relation. As a family elder it is his duty to clear the confusion on young boys' mind. Spirit softly said, "My dear boy, I don't hate your father neither does he. It is just the way we show each other feelings. Beside how can I hate the man that my three precious loves him very much. As a matter fact I respect your father how he had never let you guys down. But don't tell him I said that." listening to his grandpa clearing doubts in him made him smile. "So you don't hate dad. Then why would you guys fight whenever you see each other?" asked Solomon curiosity getting better of him. "Well, it is my duty to give him hard time, so he wouldn't slack off on looking after the family where my precious grandkids and daughter are. It is like a small ritual of ours; your father agreeing and I ordering." said his grandpa.

The little girl on the lap of Spirit started to stir, only now getting attention of their surrounding they stood up and he slowly lift Emiko in his arms putting her head on his shoulder. There was no sign of Franken which means he is with Karin might have already arrived at Evans' residence. With no delay Spirit and Solomon started to power walk before Emiko wakes up they need to get home where other twin might be now. They really don't want twins to wake up in without each other presence, it happened once and there was a chaos created by twins.

The day was not bad both Spirit and Solomon got to talk and made their bond ran deep. But now the problem is that Franken had left them to have heart to heart talk and in their conversation they had forgot their limited time. Therefore both Grandpa and Grandson prayed that the other twin had not woken up at the home or they as well might have say goodbye to this world and prepare for the hell that would be introduced none other than by lovable-precious mother/daughter known as death angel, Maka Albarn Evans.

Lekhnu-Padhnu-Sunnu


End file.
